Build talk:A/D Ebon Dust Aura/Archive 1
yeah, this build has good synergies... its a pity ur synaptic conections dont share the same "goood synergies" between them... it would make ur brain work sooooo much better... 10:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC)the inormous random contributor ::ahahahahahahahahahahahaah, i see someone was faster than me at trashing u dude...inormous here 10:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC)duh :::Random IP, please learn to indent, and it is 'e'normous, not 'i'normous. --''Short'' 10:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::short, i dont have colons in my keyboard, also, i use inormous as my signature, so inormous, being a NAME, doenst have to obey grammar, u can call urself watever and is still right... 11:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC)inormous with an "i" :::::Then copy paste the colons, or get a proper keyboard. And having the 'i' just makes you like an enormous shitter that can't spell. --''Short'' 11:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@short: dude, i sign with watever i see fit, plus, i didnt insult u, did i? ur just a weak wiki noob, and a idiot 12:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC)inormous pile of shit u ARE MR SHORTY Then copy paste the colons, or get a proper keyboard. And having the 'i' just makes you like an enormous shitter that can't spell. --Short 11:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) THERE U GO, COPY PASTE OF AN IDIOT :I lol'd. --''Short'' 13:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm now afraid of bad Engrish and bad build pages --Bio. 15:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::"Im now afraid of bad ENGRISH..." ahahahahaha ur sooo lol... i still think im entitled to use "Inormous", as ure intitled to be chinese (engrish is the way sushi people say english) 21:15, July 10, 2010 (UTC)inormous and now my post are back on pages...why pages are different everytime i come to check them? do i have to be logged permanently to have discussion followed? wat am i doing wrong? 10:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC)fuck this, inormously :Because they are 2 separate pages dipshit. -- 10:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::1)i didnt know they were 2 separate pages;2)calm down, idiot, stop insulting me;3)u should consider getting another name, coz there are already 6554 like u;4)ur lack of originality makes u a weak voter :::You're so bad it's kinda stopped being funny and just become slightly saddening. --''Short'' 10:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::(ec)Okay then 1) The pages both have completely different names and builds. 2) It's hard not to insult you tbh, everything said to you is an insult even if it wasn't meant to be. 3) I'm happy with my name, had it for a very long time now, and I have never seen another name similar to mine as of yet. 4)Weak voter? That's funny, in my...2-3 years of being on PvX I have made like 7 votes, so GG there. I know they say not to feed the trolls but seriously? -- 10:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :dipshit is an insult...i never insulted anyone, just made fun out of them...read all my comments in all pages i speak and ull see no insult, just mockery...most(if not all) my mockery is actually better funded than ur pathetic excuses of an opinion...reducing this to grammar is out of topic(hello mr. shorty)...im not english... sad, really sad, is when u have no other answer than insults and grammar(please, shorty, if u dont have a good reply, than dont reply at all)...sometimes, when i open pages i have posted, they appear without my posts, hence the remark on deletion(its probably bad use use this site, my bad)...in portugal, when i had english(or engrish, as bio says) classes, they told me a name doesnt obey grammar rules so im signing as... 11:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC)the Inormous grammar teacher (press save button now) ::oh, btw, i forgot: thanks for feeding me... 11:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC)inormous troll :::I never said you did insult anyone. lol -- 11:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC)